


come in and make yourself right at home

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Margo [1]
Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Shawn needs a home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: April 2025: Shawn Matthews has been turned into a wolf by a nomadic Alpha and sets out on her way to find Green Creek, but ends up finding a home and some dads.
Relationships: Gordo Livingstone & Shawn Matthews, Mark Bennett & Shawn Matthews, Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone
Series: Margo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	come in and make yourself right at home

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for Shawn a while back and I love her and I also love the idea of Mark and Gordo being dads to this young wolf girl who just needs a home. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Two' by Sleeping At Last.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186242851@N08/49778130273/in/dateposted-friend/)

Main street was pretty dead as she walked towards the house. All the shops that were still open for business were closed for the night and only the pale glow of the street lights were her friend. The only place opened now would be Arnie's Tavern over on Seventh Street. 

She hadn't meant to stay at Beth's for so long, but the thought of going home to a pretty much empty house was a good deterrent. Beth was her best friend, really her only friend, and they had been playing video games all night instead of doing homework. She still had a little time to write a paper before bed and the rest she could do in the cafeteria before school. Her grandma would be home, but Grandma Jean was probably too wrapped up in her stories to realize she wasn't home yet.

Dad would be home in a day or two, she thought as she turned down Elm street. He'd taken a load to Florida. She wondered how much he enjoyed being away from her. She knew abstractly that her father should love her, but somehow between the drinking and the trucking taking him away for weeks it was hard to know if he actually did. At least he never hit her. She just had to get the call from John at the bar every night he was home that her father had gotten pissed again and if she would come get him. Everyone in the whole fucking town knew a fourteen year old girl shouldn't be dragging her father's drunk ass home, but this was her life. 

She used to dream about how different it would be if her mom hadn't died nine years ago, but what was the use of dreaming when your mother was dead and she wasn't coming back. She just had to make it through a few more years of high school and then she'd move to Dallas and go to college and things would get better.

Turning down Second street, she was only going to cross over to pass behind the ACE Hardware so she could hop over to Sycamore easier, but she had only just stepped off the curb when all of a sudden everything went black. 

The lights were too bright when she finally regained consciousness. All the sounds felt too distorted and too loud. 

"I didn't see you! I didn't see you! I'm so sorry! Please don't die, please don't die!" A unclear voice kept repeating next to her. 

"I'm okay, I just gotta get home before Grandma finally realizes I'm not there. Can you just drop me off?" She asked in a voice that she hardly recognized as her own. 

"Kid, I don't think you are." the voice said again, "I'm Jay and I think you might be dying. I'm so sorry I was trying to change the radio station and then I looked up and you were there and I couldn't stop. I was just trying to get to Dallas." 

"What? I don't understand, what's happening, why can't I move? Why does my head hurt so much?" She asked but was pretty sure she wouldn't get answers. Things were starting to become fuzzy. 

Her mind kept turning to this one memory of her mom. Dad had been out on the road, it was just before her mom died, and her mom was dancing around the kitchen with her while 'My Girl' played on the radio. Mom was singing it to her. She thought she could hear it now too. 

"What can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl" The words coming out of her mouth in a weird singing whisper voice almost like a prayer to her mother.

"Shit, shit, shit" the Jay person was saying. "Oh fuck! Okay this is gonna hurt kid, but you can't die. I'm not too far gone to not know that!" 

There were teeth on her neck and then there was a small flutter of sharp pain before everything went black again. 

She woke up in flashes or at least she thought she was waking up. When she opened her eyes, she was somewhere that looked a little like East Texas, but somehow she knew it wasn’t. The trees were all different, thicker than the pines she knows so well. She was leaning up against a tree in a clearing. There were trees all around the large circle of grass. 

There was someone with her. She wasn’t alone and the presence felt like home. The presence grew closer and then there was a large wolf in front of her. It was white with black spots and the wolf was so big. 

Reaching out she hesitantly touched the wolf’s snout with her hand. The wolf leaned in and nuzzled her. For one of the first times in her life she felt safe. There was a huge animal that could eat her in front of her, but she felt so safe. It was like wherever she was in this clearing was home and she needed to find it. 

The wolf made a noise and turned, motioning for her to follow him, come to me, come home, little one, the large wolf said to her.

She heard another voice shouting at her and it was like she was being pulled in two directions. Darkness came over her as she found herself going towards the voice. 

Her eyes opened slowly again to a face staring at her. Oh it was Jay right? That’s what they said their name was. Why were they yelling at her? Where was she? She tried to look around, but it was hard to move her head. Her head hurt too much, so much pounding. 

"Kid, please talk to me! Say something!" Jay was screaming in her face. There was fear and anguish in their voice.

Everything was so loud. She could hear everything. She couldn't tell the difference between her senses. It was becoming too much. She just wanted to close her eyes. 

Hands were cradling her face, "Listen to me. Listen to my voice." Jay said in a clear and even tone. 

She focused on his voice and opened her eyes all the way. She didn't recognize where she was. 

"Hey, welcome back." 

"Where am I?" she asked them, her throat a little hoarse. She looked around realizing she wasn't on the street anymore. She was laying on a bed in the local motel.

"I got a hotel room. I couldn't leave you in the street and I needed someplace to talk to you once you woke up."

"What did you do to me? Why is everything so loud?" 

"So let's start over, I'm Jay. I'm a werewolf, an alpha technically. I had to bite you because you lost a lot of blood and you were going to die. You are now a beta werewolf." Jay told her as they sat down in the chair by the window. 

"What??? I don't understand." Werewolves weren't real and she was in a motel room with a guy and she couldn't stop from panicking and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, but there was also this pull towards Jay that she couldn't explain. 

"Hey, hey, hey you're okay, shhh" Jay was once again next to her rubbing calming circles on her back. "Let me try again, I'm Jay and I'm a werewolf, an Alpha to be specific, but I don't have a pack. There was an accident and I hit you with my car. You were bleeding really badly and to save you I bit you and now you're a werewolf, you're my beta. I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

She looked up at Jay through tears and could feel the calmness rushing off of them and somehow knew they were telling the truth, "okay." she replied quietly.

Opening her eyes slowly, she realized she was still in the motel room. She hadn't remembered falling asleep. 

She could see Jay standing outside drinking a cup of coffee when she looked out the window. 

Her body ached as she got up from bed and walked outside. 

"Morning kid" Jay greeted her.

"So I'm a werewolf now? That wasn't a dream?"

"Yeah, kid you're a werewolf now. I'm sorry about that. I should have been looking and not fiddling with the radio. I'm, I um, I'm not a good alpha. I can't have a pack. I'll show you how to be a good wolf but I'll send you to a place that can help you more than I can. You need to say goodbye to anyone?"

"I don't really have anyone. My best friend Beth, but I've told her before I wanted to run away and I can write her a letter."

Jay's face softened and pained when she said she had no one, "You'll have people now kid."

They spent the next two weeks training. Jay taught her how to shift and she was shocked when she saw her wolf. She was all red and brown with white flecks around. Running through the woods with Jay felt so incredibly freeing. She wished she could be a wolf all the time, it was easier. Jay said she couldn't, it was how wolves lost their humanity. 

Jay taught her about packs and alphas and betas and omegas. Jay said one day she'd find her mate, that one person that was made for her. Jay said she should hold on to that person with everything when she found them and she knew Jay was remembering something that was too painful. 

"I think you're ready." Jay said one day when they were laying out in the sun in the middle of the forest of the State Park. They hadn't shifted yet. Jay was teaching her about sounds. 

"Ready?" She asked unsure what they meant.

Jay turned to look at her, "Ready to go to Green Creek." 

Oh this is what they were meaning. Jay meant she was ready to leave them. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know. You've given me something I never thought I'd have again, but I'm not ready for this responsibility. There's a lot in my past that I haven't told you. You're a good kid, Shawn and you deserve a family and a pack and the Bennetts can give you that. They'll keep you safe." 

She hugged them tight then. She wanted to hurt whoever had hurt Jay, but she wouldn't fight her alpha. Jay had said so many good things about the Bennetts and their pack. 

"We'll see each other again someday, I promise kiddo." Jay said as they held her tightly. 

"I'm scared." She told them and she was. What if they didn't want her?

"I know, but it'll be okay. They'll take you in and you'll go to school and have friends and a family."

They ran together through the woods one last time that night. Shifting into their wolves, she felt Jay strong in her heart and she hoped they would be okay when she left. 

She stood at the bus stop, backpack on her shoulder and the lunch Jay had packed her in her hand. Jay gave her once over and gave her another tight embrace, "You'll be okay, kid."

"I love you." She told them as the hug ended and they stepped back from each other. She meant it. The last time she meant it was with her mom and she hadn't felt love in a long time, but she knew Jay loved her. She felt it through their bond. There was green, but so much blue. The blues were dripping off Jay. 

"Love you too, kiddo." Jay told her and again she could feel all the blue on them.

And then she was getting on the bus and waving to them from her seat. She hoped she would see them again.

The landscape rushed by as the greyhound drove through states she'd never seen before. She had been to Dallas a couple of times and once her class had taken a trip to Shreveport, but that was as far outside of Texas she had gotten. Her home was all pine trees and lakes, but the west was all desert and flat. 

She still had the cheap smartphone Jay had gotten her from Walmart, so she took pictures of all the state lines she crossed. 

There was a changeover in Denver and she had to spend the night in the bus station. There were families huddled up close together, people in corners she knew were homeless, and she clung tightly to her backpack as she remembered she was a wolf. The moon shined brightly through one of the windows and she made a wish on it, a wish that she would find a home. Even if the Bennetts weren't like Jay had said and they didn't take her in, she was having an adventure she never knew she wanted. 

Her alarm woke her in the morning and she got on the new bus. She had never before seen mountains and she was in awe of them. It had been dark when they arrived in Denver the night before and now in the daylight as the bus drove through the city to get on the highway she looked wide-eyed at the peaks rising up in the distance. 

When they drove through mountains, she was even more in awe and apparently had a fear of heights she hadn't known she had. 

Reaching into her backpack, she took out the stuffed bear; Lucy; her mother had made her when she was a baby and held tightly to it as the bus climbed higher and higher. She took deep breaths the whole way through. 

Eventually, she saw the sign she had dreamed about. It said "Welcome to Oregon" and she felt a sense of calm settle over her. It wouldn't be too much longer till Eugene. 

The station wasn't in the middle of the city, but close enough that once she was through a few neighborhoods, she'd be in the forest. Jay had told her how to get to Green Creek from the bus stop in Eugene. She zipped up her hoodie, tightened her backpack straps and started the hike. 

She wasn't supposed to take the highways, Jay said there was an easier way to get to the National Forest through side streets and once in the Forest she could run until she saw a bridge. Once at the bridge it was just a little farther to the center of the town. Jay said the Pack's witch's magic wouldn't hurt her when she entered the borders of it. 

It was only about forty-five minutes before she saw the treeline and she crossed, she let out a breath and breathed in deep the smell of the trees. It was different then the sweet smell of the Texas pines she was used to, but it was wonderful. 

She reached down and tied her black chucks just a little tighter before she started running. It was freeing and she thought she would never tire of this feeling. She had only been a wolf for two weeks, but she loved it.

There were streams and lakes and waterfalls in the forest that she ran past and she made mental notes of them, so she could check them out later.

She had texted Jay once she had reached Eugene to tell them she had gotten to Oregon. 

It was maybe an hour and half before she finally reached the bridge. She could feel the magic in this place. She wasn't exactly sure what to do now that she was here. Jay had told her she would be able to walk through, but what if she couldn't? Maybe she could just wait for a bit and see? Maybe they would sense her before she walked through? 

She was a wolf, she was strong, she could do this. 

Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she walked forward on the road that would lead into the town. 

Jay told her that the magic of Green Creek would let her in if she meant no harm to anyone. It felt like pin pricks in her mind, the magic trying to suss her out. She did as Jay told her to and took one step after another. The more she walked the better the magic felt around her. 

It wasn't too much longer until the town of Green Creek came into sight. 

She thought about making herself more presentable figuring her braids had become a brown mess. 

As she got closer to the town the felt herself tense at the amount of people. She tried to keep her breathing even, so the magic didn't see her as a threat. 

There was a diner up ahead and she thought they would know where the Bennetts lived and if nothing else she could get something to eat, she was starving. 

A few guys were standing outside the garage across the street eyeing her and she thought they smelled weird, but she couldn't place what it was. She didn't feel scared by them, but she couldn't really explain it. 

Once inside the diner, she took a seat in the corner booth, far away from everyone else. 

"Passing through?" A waitress asked her. The woman's name-tag said Dominique and Shawn smelled the same thing she had from the guys across the street. The waitress was looking at her oddly.

"Um no. Um I came to look for some people. I don't know, I, um don't have anyone else and um I heard they might be able to help me." She replied softly as she looked down at the napkin she was playing with in her hand. 

"The Bennetts?" The waitress asked with a different look on her face. Shawn thought it was more sadness then pity. 

All Shawn could do was nod in affirmation. 

"Well, you can ask for yourself. The Sheriff is a Bennett and he just walked in." Dominique said with a grin. "Oh Kelly, I've got a new friend for you." The waitress called over to the man that had just come in with another guy. 

"Oh yeah?" Kelly asked with a smile, approaching the table with his companion. "What's your name?" Kelly asked Shawn as he turned to face her. 

She knew there wasn't malice behind his question but all she could think about was that a wolf was the Sheriff. She swallowed and forced herself to meet his gaze, "I'm Shawn. Shawn Matthews."l

"Hi Shawn, I'm Kelly and this is my husband, Robbie" Kelly gestured to the man with him. "I'll take it from here Dom." Kelly told the waitress as he and Robbie moved to sit across from her. 

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble or anything. I don't know exactly what I thought was going to happen. The plan stopped when I finally saw the sign welcoming me." She told them in a quiet voice, now unsure about everything now that she had met an actual Bennett. She wanted to believe Jay, that the Bennetts would give her home but it was hard after everything in her life. 

“Hey, hey, hey it’s okay. We’re not mad, we just want to know who you are. If you were a threat to us the wards wouldn’t have let you in.” Robbie tried to calm her, reaching across the table for her hand. 

Shawn took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She let Robbie take her hand and looked up at them. “My name is Shawn Matthews and I’m from a small town in East Texas.I was walking home from my friend’s house and a car hit me. The driver happened to be an Alpha and they saved me, but now I’m a wolf. They don’t really have a pack and are nomadic and they couldn’t stay with me or take me with them, so they bought me a bus ticket to Eugene and told me to go find the Bennetts. They said the Bennetts would take me in.” She looked back and forth between Kelly and Robbie as she told them her story and when she was finished, she took a breath and looked down again. “It’s okay if you can’t. I can probably figure something out.” Shawn added quietly.

“You can come with us. We’ll take you to our home to meet our Alphas and they’ll figure everything out. How does that sound, huh?” Kelly asked her. 

She nodded in agreement and she followed Kelly and Robbie outside to Kelly’s police cruiser.

It wasn’t a long drive to their house. It was big and white and Shawn thought she’d never seen a bigger house before. 

She watched them get out and talk to another man. He looked like Kelly, but maybe a little older. 

“Come on kiddo, the Alphas are in the clearing.” Kelly said as he opened the car door for her.

She hopped out and tightly held her backpack to herself as she followed Kelly and Robbie through the trees. 

It was a little trek to get to the clearing but as they neared it, she kept thinking how familiar it looked. 

She realized everyone was staring at her while she was lost in her thoughts about the familiarity of this place. 

“Something wrong?” Robbie asked her, concern tinged his voice.

“Um.” She started unsure of how to say that she had seen this place in her dreams, “When, um, when I got hit by Jay, I was unconscious for a little while and I dreamed of this place. I dreamed of this exact clearing and there was this wolf, it was white with black spots and it wanted me to follow it, but then Jay pulled me back.” She hoped that the fact that everyone was staring at her meant she wasn’t in trouble. 

“A white wolf with black spots?” Asked one of the Alphas. He was older and larger.

“Yeah.” She replied in a whisper.

They all looked at her and each other. She knew by the looks they were talking without words.

“Hi Shawn, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Ox.” The older Alpha finally said as he extended a hand to her. 

She shook it. “Hi.”

“This is my mate Joe who also happens to be an Alpha as well. You’ve already met Kelly and Robbie. Kelly said you had a question you wanted to ask me and Joe?” Ox’s voice was calm and it made her feel at ease. She wondered if that was an Alpha thing. 

“I was hoping it would be okay if maybe I could stay here for a bit? I don’t need much and Jay taught me how to control my shift already.” She looked at them both, the two Alphas as she scuffed her shoes into the dirt.

“Shawn, how old are you?” The other Alpha, Joe, asked her.

“I, uh, I just turned fourteen in February.” She told them. 

Ox crossed his arms and looked down at her, “Well, I guess you can stay. We have a full house at the moment, but don’t you worry we’ll find you a place to sleep.”

“I bet mom would like to meet her.” Joe added.

“She’d know where to put little Shawn as well.” Ox agreed.

“You want to have dinner with us, Shawn? After that my mom can find a place for you to stay.” Joe told her as he leant down to her level.

“I haven’t eaten anything since my granola this morning.”

“It’s settled then!” Joe took her hand and led her back to the house.

She was led through the large house until they reached the kitchen. The man Kelly and Robbie had talked had his arms wrapped around another man who was cutting vegetables. There was a woman humming while she stirred a pot. That must be their mother, Shawn thought. 

"Mom" Joe said, never letting go of Shawn's hand.

The woman turned and looked at Shawn and there was a kindness in the woman's eyes. 

"Hello there. You must be Shawn, I'm Elizabeth." 

"Hello." Shawn greeted Elizabeth back unsure of what else to say. 

"Why don't you follow me." Elizabeth told her and then she was following the woman down a hall to an office. 

Ox, Joe, Kelly and Robbie all walked in after her and they motioned to a chair.

"My boys to me you met a wolf when you were unconscious?" Elizabeth asked Shawn.

"Yeah." Shawn replied and then recounted her story of being hit by Jay and meeting the wolf in the clearing. They all listened as she told them the story again. 

When she was finished, she heard Elizabeth take in a deep breath.

"I know you have no idea who the wolf in your dream was, but we do. The wolf was my husband, Thomas. He died a few years back, but it seems he's still working hard to help our pack. You're such a little thing and I would be very happy to take you in. It seems Ox and Joe have already decided to keep you." Elizabeth smiled, "You already heard our house is full and the house where Kelly and Robbie live has guests as well, but I think I have the perfect place in mind for you. Don't worry sweetheart we'll take care of you. Thomas brought you here for a reason."

They all went back to the kitchen and there was a new man sitting on a stool at the island. He had a large tattoo of a Raven across his neck and he was munching on carrots.

"This is Mark." Elizabeth introduced him to Shawn. "Mark, this is our newest addition, Shawn. I thought you might take her home with you after dinner. You've got that empty guestroom." 

Mark looked at Elizabeth and then to Shawn and back to Elizabeth. 

Shawn thought for sure Mark wouldn't agree to it. She wondered if he was mean because all the people she knew with neck tattoos back home had all been mean. 

"That's fine. It's very nice to meet you Shawn." Mark said to her and he surprised her. She liked his voice. She couldn't explain it but he felt like home. "Gordo's going to love you." Mark added with a laugh and it was warm and bright and so green. 

Dinner was so very good and she caught herself watching everyone as they talked to each other in an easy rhythm.

Afterwards, she followed Mark to his truck and got in the passenger seat.

"I don't bite you know, well I do but just animals and only when I'm a wolf." He laughed.

"It's all just different. I've never met a family like yours."

"Wolves?"

She shook her head no, "I mean there was Jay, but I've never met a family with so much love. Even my friend Beth back home, her family was never like that at dinner. My family definitely wasn't like that."

"It's okay you don't have to talk about your family, if you don't want to. Kelly said you mentioned not having anyone back at the diner?" Mark's voice was soothing. 

"Yeah. I uh, my dad is a truck driver and he's gone a lot and when he is home he's drunk. We live with my grandma, but she only cares about her shows. Jay was the only person I've met who seemed to care about me, but I couldn't stay with them." She felt an ease with Mark that she could tell him anything.

"Well, you can stay with Gordo and I for as long as you want. Gordo's my husband. He runs the garage across from the diner and he's the pack witch."

"Wait just a minute!? Witches are real???" Her eyes were wide. 

Mark laughed and it was deep and warm and made her feel all sorts of green. "Yeah they are."

He pulled into the driveway of a small house on a quiet street. He shut the truck off and got out, "Come on, I'll introduce you to my favorite grump."

She followed Mark inside the little house.

"Honey we're home." Mark called out with a smile.

She watched as a man walked into the front room from the kitchen.

"What do you mean we?" He was asking and then stopped as he saw her. "Who's this?" Gordo questioned Mark.

"Our houseguest for the foreseeable future. She doesn't have anywhere else to go and she came here from East Texas. Plus, Thomas sent her." Mark answered, kissing Gordo on the cheek before heading down the hallway for something.

"Thomas sent her?" Gordo seemed weary of that as she watched him watch her.

"Yeah, he came to her when she got hit by the car in a dream." Mark was carrying sheets and a pillow in his arms. "Come on I'll show you your room and the bathroom." He turned to her as he came back into the front room. 

Gordo just huffed.

She followed him back down the hall to a small bedroom at the end of it. There was a twin bed against one of the windows with a nightstand beside it and there was a dresser next to the closet door. 

"We can go get you some things tomorrow, maybe get some cereal you like or whatever." Mark told her as she helped him make the bed. "He has a rough exterior but he's soft on the inside." He whispered to her.

"I heard that." Gordo said as he leaned against the doorway. "You got enough clothes? We can get some tomorrow for you. We'll have to enroll you at the school too." He added. His eyes were on her as she took everything in. It was a lot. 

Once the bed was made, she sat on it and they waited for what she had on her mind. "Will you have to tell my school back in Texas? They all think I ran away and if they know I'm here. I don't want to go back." She hadn't realized she was on the verge of tears until there was wetness in her eyes. She felt them both but beside her and wrap their arms around her.

"Hey shhh it's okay. We've got the Sheriff and the Mayor of Green Creek in the family and we won't let them know where you are. We promise. You're ours now, okay?" Gordo's voice, calming her the same way Mark's had earlier.

"Okay." She nodded. 

"Good." Gordo replied, "You want anything else or do you want to sleep?"

"I am kind of tired." She told them.

They nodded and left her room, closing the door behind them. 

She laid back on the bed and reached down to get Lucy out of her backpack so she could cuddle her bear. They didn't even know and they were already saying she was theirs. She had never felt like this before. There was green with Jay, but nothing ever like this, nothing like what she felt with Mark and Gordo. There was so much green with them they smelled like home and she fell asleep to the sound of their muffled voices from the front room.


End file.
